


Leonard Snart and the fact that Barry Allen has been ignoring him and when he's ignored he acts like a child who can't get that new toy that just came out.

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: He gets jealous, Len acts like a child, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry ignores Len. He doesn't like it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leonard Snart and the fact that Barry Allen has been ignoring him and when he's ignored he acts like a child who can't get that new toy that just came out.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter of Scotland (Caliena)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daughter+of+Scotland+%28Caliena%29).



Two weeks. That's how long that it's been since Leonard Snart, Aka Captain Cold (But he actually just prefers Cold, He doesn't get why Cisco had to go and add the captain part but anyway) had last been pursued by The flash, The Scarlet Speedster, Red, Barry fucking Allen. Usually he wouldn't mind that someone like Barry or the CCPD for that matter was ignoring him, In fact it gave him more time to do what he wanted. Without the cops on his back he could get away with a lot more than he ever thought possible. But when Scarlet was basically ignoring him, like point blank ignoring; then he got defensive. 

Leonard was a man that loved to be admired, He loved the attention, He loved when people gave him the attention that he wanted and when he wasn't getting it, things got--Rough. 

The first time that he was ignored he was six years old. His grandma was giving all the attention to a four year old Lisa who had twisted her ankle while playing in the treehouse. 

Len had just figured out how to tie his shoes and he was proud, He wanted his Nana to shower him in affection and love instead of Lisa. 

When she didn't, Let's just say it was the first time that he knew that he loved the cold and they had a Christmas in July. 

The second time that it happened Leonard had just begun a relationship with a man by the name of Anthony. Now Anthony was a good man but he liked to flirt and when someone caught his attention he didn't mind flirting. But that was something that Len didn't like very much. If you were in a relationship with someone then you don't flirt with other people in front of them. Anthony didn't really like the cold after that night.

So even though Barry wasn't on his back like before because some new Meta Human, One that was incredibly strong and more dangerous than before had surfaced and required Barry's attention. Len got a little..a tad bit...Well, Upset. He wanted Barry's attention. Even if it was to try and arrest him, He wanted it. He wanted those eyes watching him, That voice yelling at him. 

He wanted Barry. 

And by golly, He was going to get him. No matter what it takes.

"We're doing all of this just so you can get speedy's attention?" Mick asked. They were in their hideout, Which if anyone was smart enough could figure out that it was actually just above 'Saints and Sinners'. Mick was loading up the car with items that he didn't even know what they did. Len was standing by his police scanner, Listening for any sign of the flash. 

"I told you Mick. He and I were playing a game. Then this Meta took his attention away from me and you know how much I hate being ignored. I want to play again. We will play again. Now just load up. This is sure to get his attention."

The bank robberies and the heists that he pulled were just the opening act. The grand sceme, the one that would get Scarlet's attention; This--this would be one that would go down in the books. 

At least in Barry's book. 

Was it a little selfish? Maybe. But he liked attention and right now he lacked the attention that he was supposed to be getting.

"Well I hope this damn plan works, I'm sick of you moping around here like a puppy who's owner left and they don't know if they're coming back. It's sad actually. Some kid's got ya whipped and you haven't even hit that yet." Mick added once the final items were placed in the bag.

Len was cleaning his weapon when Mick said those words, almost instantly he pointed it at him. A smile on his face but hidden anger in his eyes.

"Don't speak about him like that. I don't want to 'hit' that as you put it. I just want his attention. That's what this is all about. And i'm not whipped. Not the way you are when it comes to Rathaway. That's right, I know about the little infatuation that you have with him."

Mick clammed up, his eyes shifting to the ground. "How--How did you know about that?"

"Lisa has a very big mouth. Plus she told me that you had set James Jesse's things on fire when he so much as smiled at Rathaway. But I don't think Piper knows that you--" Len was in Mick's space, Smiling gently at the man who was sometimes like a brother to him and other times he wanted to turn into a popcicle. "Like him. I mean as far as he knows   
you don't swing that way. He thinks you have a thing for that cute little red head that's apart of Star Labs. Yet, You will do just about anything for the kid. Now imagine if James or some other guy was taking his attention away from you. And you've never even 'hit that' as you so eloquently put it but you didn't want to. You just want his attention, you want to know that he's watching you, admiring you and willing to just let you be the only thing on his mind."

Mick stared back at Len. A gut wrenching feeling pooling in his stomach. He wouldn't like that very much at all.

"I think I get it now." Mick said through gritted teeth just as James Jesse and Rathaway walked into their space, James' hand wrapped securly around Hartley's waist. The two of them would be joining Mick and Len on this little excursion of theirs, Len had only invited them because they each possessed skills that would help him out.

"Good. So we won't have anymore issues then am I right?" 

"Yeah. No more issues Len. On your end. I can't be sure that James won't have hot pants by the time that this over."

"I'm--Actually okay with that. Just don't let your jealousy over James get in the way of my work."

"He won't.''

**

Barry Allen:

When he got the call he thought that Caitlin was lying when she said that the entire lake had been frozen over. And the fact that it was only June was what made it weird. 

"You know who's doing this Barry." Caitlin had said. She was eyeing him carefully. 

"Cold. But why? This isn't his style. Turning the lake into a giant snow-globe? What's he going to gain by doing that?"

That was the second step that Len had done. He encased the lake in a giant dome, Snow falling down and people and whatever else he wanted inside. It was a little extreme but   
Len loved it.

"Did you ever think that maybe it's for attention." Cisco added. Both Caitlin and Barry stared at him.

"Attention? Come on Cisco. He gets enough of that." Caitlin said crossing her arms.

"Yeah. I know. But who hasn't been giving him attention lately? Barry. The flash. Think about it. Barry's been chasing that Meta these last two weeks and ignoring Captain Cold. 

What better way to get his attention than turning Central City into a snow globe? Think about it Barry."

Then it dawned on him. Cisco was absolutely right.

"You can't do this Captain Cold. Turn them back. Now." Barry said. He had him cornered, Just Len. He had his shades on, His parka hood up and his cold gun pointed at Barry.

"Say it again. My name. Oh How I've missed it." 

Barry rolled his eyes. "Captain Cold. I will stop you."


End file.
